Kim Sanggyun
|birthday = May 23, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 178cm |weight = 65kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kim Sanggyun (김상균) is currently an idol under Star Road Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #26 in episode 10 and was eliminated. Career & History He used to be a trainee under Big Hit Entertainment and was supposed to debut in a group with Rap Monster, but the plan changed. Before Produce 101, Sanggyun was a member of the group Xeno-T (formerly Topp Dogg) that debuted in 2013. He was a rapper for the group, going by the stage name "A-Tom". His agency released a statement that said after his activities with JBJ they would look into activities for him, but he would not be rejoining Xeno-T. In 2016, he was a contestant on Show Me the Money 5 After Produce 101, he decided to join other Produce 101 Trainees in the project group JBJ that would be promoting under FAVE Entertainment and CJ E&M. JBJ disbanded April 28, 2018, allowing the members to return to their companies and promote individually. Sanggyun, along with former bandmate Takada Kenta starred in a web drama called Barefoot Diva. Kenta and Sanggyun also debuted as a duo on October 30, 2018 under the name JBJ95. It was announced that Sanggyun had officially joined Star Road Entertainment, leaving Hunus, to continue promotions as JBJ95. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Show Time" (2017) Xeno-T Albums * Dogg's Out (2013) * Arario (2014) * AmadeuS (2014) * The Beat (2015) * First Street (2016) Singles * "Annie" (2015) JBJ Albums * Fantasy (2017) * True Colors (2018) * New Moon (2018) Singles * "Fantasy" (2017) * "My Flower" (꽃이야) (2018) * "Call Your Name" (부를게) (2018) JBJ95 Albums * Home (2018) * Awake (2019) * Spark (2019) Singles * "Home" (2018) * "Stay" (2018) * "Awake" (2019) * "Spark" (2019) OST * "Butterfly Core" (Detective Conan 13th Season) (2015) * "Get Out of My Way" (Webtoon Dokgo) (2015) * "Feel Alive" (Come Back Mister) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) Xeno-T * Follow Me (2013) * Cigarette (2013) * Open the Door (2014) * Arario (2014) * Topdog (2015) * Annie (2015) * The Beat (2015) * Rainy Day (2016) JBJ * Fantasy (2017) * My Flower (2018) * Call Your Name (2018) * Just Be Stars (2018) JBJ95 * Home (2018) * Awake (2019) * Spark (2019) Solo * Childlike (with Sohee) (2017) Television Variety * Show Me the Money 5 (2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Drama * Barefoot Diva (2018) * Let Me Hear Your Song (2019) Gallery Promotional Kim Sanggyun Arario.jpg|''Arario'' Kim Sanggyun Amadeus.jpg|''AmadeuS'' Kim Sanggyun The Beat.jpg|''The Beat'' Kim Sanggyun First Street.jpg|''First Street'' Kim Sanggyun Childlike.jpg|"Childlike" Kim Sanggyun Fantasy.jpg|''Fantasy'' Kim Sanggyun True Colors.jpg|''True Colors'' Kim Sanggyun New Moon.jpg|''New Moon'' Barefoot Diva Poster.jpg|''Barefoot Diva'' Kim Sanggyun Home Promo.png|''Home'' (1) Kim Sanggyun Home Promo 2.png|''Home'' (2) Kim Sanggyun Awake Promo 1.jpg|''Awake'' (1 Kim Sanggyun Awake Promo 2.jpg|''Awake'' (2) Kim Sanggyun Spark Promo 1.jpg|''Spark'' Produce101 Kim Sanggyun Produce 101.jpg Kim Sanggyun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Sanggyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Sanggyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Sanggyun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 후너스ㅣ김상균ㅣ부드러운 미소 vs 강렬 카리스마 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김상균 (후너스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김상균 (후너스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김상균(후너스) vs 조진형(CS) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 후너스 김상균 ♬미치GO @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김상균 - 샤이니 ♬누난 너무 예뻐 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Replay Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김상균 - 쇼미더머니5 ♬니가 알던 내가 아냐 @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Not the Same Person You Used to Know Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김상균 - It′s ♬Show Time @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Show Time Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:JBJ Category:Topp Dogg Category:Xeno-T Category:JBJ95